


Trăiește Viața Liberă

by BookQueenofButter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Defying Gender stereotypes, Dystopian Future, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, weird names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookQueenofButter/pseuds/BookQueenofButter
Summary: 200 years after natural disasters kill most of the population, 100 years after a disease kills most of the females, 90 years after they started cloning the females left for reproduction, and 50 years after the government started doing population control with a gladiator like tournament, a baby girl is born through all odds and entered into the tournament. Join her as she fights for her life. (Title means Live Life Free)





	1. She Lived!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of our Own so if something with the format or anything like that is wrong please tell me. Criticism is welcome all my friends tell me that this story is awesome, but if I need to change something don't hesitate to let me know.

A woman heavy with child approached the board of scrolling names. She didn't know why she was nervous every soon-to-be mother went through this. She already passed the station that would give her child his/her warrior name. She was given two options; Valor & Victor. Or on the off chance her child was a girl and survived her name would be Valkyrie. This next board was to see if her child was chosen. She sighed and touched the screen. A screen popped up asking her for her house name. She quickly typed in Vision. The next screen asked her for her warrior name and her given name. She stood there quietly and racked her brain for her warrior name since she was never chosen and never used it. She finally typed in Honor & Confusion.  
Confusion smirked at her own given name. Her parents named after how they felt when she was born. Her father came from a long pedigree of males and her mother was just a clone. She shook her head and quickly sent the information in. The three available warrior names popped up. Her heart raced with joy when she saw that the names Valor & Valkyrie were picked. That meant that if her child was a boy she could name it Victor and spare him the pain of fighting.  
What will happen if your child is a girl, the nagging voice in her head questioned. Confusion just shook her head. She wouldn't have a girl, that just didn't happen any more.

They came too early. Her children, yes children, came too early. She saw them only for a moment, but she instantly knew something was wrong. They were way too small. The doctor called her husband out of the room and that is when she finally broke down. At least one of her children were going to have to fight, she knew they wouldn't have a chance. She felt a hand grab hers and a soft voice spoke.  
“Confusion, why are you crying?”  
She cried even harder. It was tradition that the mother didn't announce if her children were chosen until after they are born. He didn't know at least one of his children were going to die.  
“The oldest will most definitely survive, but it is not likely that the youngest will survive through the night,” a harsh voice cut through the sound of Confusion’s tears. “I understand this might be difficult, but would you like to know the genders.”  
Confusion nodded quickly.  
“The oldest is a healthy, although small, boy. The sad part is the youngest is a baby girl.”  
Confusion’s sobs became louder.  
The doctor left the couple alone, but came back sometime later to officially fill out the documents.  
Fish, the husband, took the documents and a pen and filled them out. He started with the boy.  
House Name: Vision  
Given Name: Never  
Warrior Name: Victor  
Gender: Male  
He then moved on to the health information. Next was the girl’s.  
House Name: Vision  
Given Name:  
He hesitated.  
Given Name: Viata Free (Means ‘Life Free’)  
Warrior Name: Valkyrie  
Gender: Female.  
He quietly filled out the rest of the information. He handed the papers back to the doctor and looked at his sleeping wife. 

Contrary to what the doctor said Viata not only survived the night she thrived. The happy baby girl giggled and laughed all through the next day, while Never contracted a fever. If having Viata survive wasn't enough of a surprise the fact that Viata had a tuff of blonde hair really shocked them. Meanwhile, Never grew a small patch of midnight black hair on his head. Because Life Free didn't look like her parents at all the suspicion that she had another father was raised. When a neighbor brought it up to Confusion she quickly dismissed it

Viata’s first word was ‘strong’. Confusion and Fish quickly learned Never had a tongue defect which prevented him from speaking.  
Life’s started training at the age of 5 while Never helped Confusion with house work.  
Confusion was starting to feel hopeful. Every four years the tournament happened and since Viata Free was born one year after the last tournament she would be 15 before she was entered.  
Viata mastered the bow, sword, and axe at age 11. Never could cook, garden, and clean like no body's business. Put both of them together and they were an unstoppable machine, that was until their father died. Confusion shut down, so Never had taken over all of the housework and Viata died all the stuff her father did like hunting or paying the government officials.  
Finally the day had come, her hair was drawn back into a intricate braid and her vibrant blue eyes seemed dull. There her brother stood waiting by the door.  
“Uncle said he would share his kill with you while I'm gone,” Viata quietly explained.  
Never gave her a sad smile and touched her shoulder which clearly meant. Stay alive.  
The government soon came and gently grabbed her arm and led her to her almost certain death.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viata, now known as Val, starts to fit in. Then she meets a nice boy known as Con and they start spilling their life stories to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is bad. I tried my hardest.

Viata woke up with a gasp. She saw an unfamiliar ceiling and started thrashing around. Then all the events that had happened yesterday came rushing back into her mind.  
The guards gently led her to a carriage. They almost seemed afraid they would break her. She didn't know where she was going, but she expected it to be a dungeon. The ride was uneventful, and the carriage finally stopped. The door on her side opened, and she gaped at the castle like structure in front of her. The guards urged her forward.  
A guard started talking to her, “There are castles all over the land that house the different opponents in the tournament. The rooms in this castle also house the winners of the tournament and their families. At the very center of the castle is the colosseum.”  
Life smiled, “You took inspiration from the Romans.”  
He cracked a smile, “You've read your history books.”  
The rest of the walk was in silence. Finally they reached a heavily guarded door.  
“This is the corridor we're we keep all of the opponents, training areas, match overseers, and government officials. Since you are the first female to participate in the tournament we have to give you a government official room. He has agreed to spend his time here in the males quarters,” the guard explained.  
Viata came back to the present. She struggled to get out of the fluffy covers. She made her way over to the elegant wardrobe and pulled out a flowy purple dress. She vaguely remembered she was going to be paraded around like a show pony. Ok, maybe that's not exactly what she was told. She was told they would want to get a good look at her before she battled, but that's basically the same thing. She sighed and got ready.  
Viata stood among her opponents. She stuck out like a sore thumb, a lamb in a den of lions. Her hair, which she decided to leave down, cascaded over down her back. Her red dress was a complete contrast to the muted colors of the men's suits. They stood in a single file line, waiting for the chance to go on stage and officially forfeit their given name. Viata scoffed just thinking about it, why would she want to give up a name that means so much to her? She continued to mull over these thoughts. Before she knew it, the man in front of her had gone on stage.  
The announcer got straight to the point, “Target from the house of Mission, champion at age 14, returns for another chance to win. He forfeits his old life and takes the name Conquest.”  
Targ--Conquest smiled and moved to the other side of the stage where the other contestants waited.  
Viata sighed and walked out from stage right to the center of the stage. The lights blinded her as she resisted the urge to shield her eyes. The announcer starts talking, going through the same speech. She was tired of looking straight at the lights so she started to look around. Her eyes were drawn to the other combatants. The variety of traits surprised her. There were men with brown, black, red, even blue tinged hair. She deflated when she realized she was the only person with blond hair.  
“-old life and takes the name Valkyrie.”  
Valkyrie’s eyes shot to the beautiful, but obviously cloned, woman that was announcing. My name is Valkyrie? Val knew that her warrior name was going to be special, but she didn't know it was Valkyrie. She quickly reminded herself to smile and wave. She slowly walked over to the other 27 contestants. Valkyrie, she was a dictator of whole lived or died. Still following tradition, although Val found the tradition completely useless, the combatants joined hands and bowed. Val jumped when a hand touched her back and ushered her offstage. While she didn't like how crowded the exit was, she was just glad to get away from the lights.  
The group was led through a dark hallway, the only lighting being the candles their guards held. They stopped in front of a large door. It swung upon with a sound of heavy protest. She winced at the screeching sound. Val stepped in and was greeted with another long hallway, the only difference with this one is that there were doors lining the walls.  
“This is the training hall. The doors lead to your private training room and if you continue forward you will end up in the sparring ring,” a guard explained. “The doors are in order of when you forfeited. Opponents 1-14 are on the left and 15-28 are on the right.” The guard nodded and walked back through the doors. Nobody missed the audible locking noise. They were prisoners.  
Val ignored the other combatants and preceded to walk down the side of the hallway her room was on. She made a mental note to stay clear of the sparring ring. She didn't want people to know her skill. She ran her hand along the wall as she walked.  
“Hey! Valkyrie!”  
She groaned as she was approached by Conquest.  
“So you are organic right.”  
Val stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Con.  
The fiery, red-haired boy nervously ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. “Heh I guess that is not a good conversation started. I was just curious though, why would they let an organic female battle? You would think they would protect you.”  
“Didn't have a choice, my warrior name was chosen,” she replied rudely. She started to walk again.  
“Well I didn't have much of a choice either. My mom is part of the very few that are allowed to have more children. The only problem is that we have to participate in this thing. Name is Conquest, 18, already won a tournament,” he pointed to a boy with bluish tinted, blonde hair, “and that is Courageous, 13. His real name is Can. We also have an organic sister named Forever. That is why I wanted to know if you were organic, because my sister was excused.”  
They had stopped walking sometime during Con’s speech. Val felt compelled to talk to him. “Real name is Viata Free. My father died a few years ago so I had to take care of my mother. Luckily I had my brother to help me. His name is Never. He is amazing at cleaning and cooking.” Val smiled to herself.  
“Forever has a deformity. She doesn't have a right arm. It's probably because Mom isn't organic and there was something wrong with her cloning.”  
“Never has a deformity that keeps him from talking. He still communicates just fine.”  
“Well Val it looks like we have a lot in common.”  
Val finally realized why they had stopped, they had reached her door. She smiled and waved at Con then opened her door, but before she closed it she turned to Con. “Where do you live?”  
“Near the capital, Mom didn't want to live in this castle, why?”  
She smirked, “No reason,” and closed her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please by kind and leave a comment. Even if it is a question about where the story is going I will answer it. Commenting also lets me know if you like the story and how to fix the story.


End file.
